Juste un rêve…et rien de plus…
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: Le point commun entre Sherlock Holmes, Alice et Arsène Lupin? Ils partagent tous le même rêve...


Les personnages de Détective Conan et de Magic Kaito appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

Juste un rêve…et rien de plus…

Assise au centre d'un des bancs du parc où Ayumi l'avait si souvent amené, Haibara laissait son regard errer sur les rares nuages qui parcouraient le ciel… Un ciel azur où ces quelques traces de grisaille n'étaient pas à leur place mais où elles s'obstinaient pourtant à demeurer…

La chimiste se mit à avoir un sourire mélancolique en songeant à quel point elle était semblable à ces nuages…Elle aussi était une trace de grisaille égaré dans un monde lumineux où elle n'avait pas sa place…Un monde lumineux qui s'empresserait de dissiper cette infime trace de grisaille qui le souillait…

Ai se mit à fermer les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit une légère brise lui caresser les cheveux, avant de les rouvrir pour observer celui qui en avait été la cause… Là encore, ce fût pour se retrouver face à un être avec qui elle pouvait se comparer… Après tout, le volatile qui était perché sur le dossier du banc partageait la même couleur grise qu'elle, le regard dans lequel elle se reflétait était aussi glacial que le sien, et surtout un faucon était aussi peu à sa place au beau milieu de Tokyo qu'un membre de l'organisation au sein d'une école maternelle…

Tendant doucement la main vers l'animal, la chimiste se mis à lui caresser doucement la tête… L'absence d'hostilité de l'oiseau face à la familiarité qu'elle lui témoignait dès leur première rencontre intrigua Haibara tout en lui arrachant un sourire attendri.

« C'est bien la première fois que je le voit se prendre d'affection pour une autre personne que moi… »

Ai se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler. Le nouveau venu avait beau s'exprimer dans un japonais admirable, dépourvu de la moindre trace d'accent, on avait beau pouvoir déceler des traces d'ascendance asiatique en examinant avec attention ses traits plissés dans une expression arrogante, il aurait pourtant paru plus à sa place en Angleterre, si on en jugeait à l'uniforme scolaire dont il était revêtu… Mais ce qui interpellait par-dessus tout la chimiste dans l'apparence du métis, c'était la couleur de ses cheveux… Des cheveux blonds châtain qui prenaient une teinte légèrement écarlate lorsqu'ils étaient exposés à la lumière du soleil…

Elle partageait tellement de points communs avec l'inconnu qu'un étranger à la scène aurait très facilement pu le prendre pour son grand frère, contrairement à son compagnon…

Haibara tressaillit légèrement quand son regard se posa sur lui. Sa ressemblance avec un certain détective était si frappante que pendant l'espace d'un instant, elle s'était demandée si les effets secondaires de son poison ne s'étaient pas dissipés du jour au lendemain de manière miraculeuse, et que son cobaye préféré était venu le lui annoncer…

Mais en l'examinant attentivement, elle pu constater qu'aucun miracle ne s'était produit… La chevelure ébouriffée du lycéen le distinguait nettement de Kudo, et le sourire sarcastique qui plissait ses lèvres aurait été plus à sa place sur son visage que sur celui de l'imbécile de détective qui partageait sa condition.

« Bah, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on te déroberait quelque chose à ton nez et à ta barbe… »

Le métis soupira avant de tendre légèrement la main droite. Comme s'il obéissait à un signal, le faucon décolla du banc pour aller tranquillement se poser sur le nouveau perchoir qu'on lui offrait.

Ainsi l'oiseau lui appartenait. Cela expliquait sa présence incongrue aussi bien que l'absence d'agressivité à son égard, il avait associé la couleur si particulière de ses cheveux à celle, identique, de son maître.

S'asseyant à la gauche de la chimiste tandis que son compagnon s'installait à sa droite, le détective baissa doucement le bras de manière à lui permettre de caresser de nouveau son compagnon.

« Pourquoi est ce que vous faites cela ? »

Les deux lycéens partagèrent le même sourire amusé.

« En temps normal, c'est moi qui pose cette question… Enfin, la plus élémentaire des courtoisies serait sans doute que j'y réponde quand on a la politesse de me la renvoyer… Quiconque a réussi à gagner l'affection de mon brave Watson a gagné du même coup mon respect… Et puis, je sens que mon assistant m'en voudrait si je ne prolongeais pas un peu notre rencontre…. »

La chimiste poussa un soupir de lassitude tout en caressant de nouveau le faucon.

« Par pitié, dites-moi que vous n'êtes pas détective… »

« Vous pourriez fort bien devenir une de mes collègue dans un proche avenir… Comment avez-vous deviné aussi facilement ma profession ? »

« je suis forcé de fréquenter depuis plusieurs mois un de vos confrère. Un imbécile toujours trop sûr de lui doublé d'un fanatique de Sherlock Holmes. Vous lui ressemblez point par point, les origines anglo-saxonnes en moins… »

Un sourire narquois plissa les lèvres du compagnon du détective.

« Oh mais vous ne connaissez pas le pire, mademoiselle… Allez Saguru, avoue que tu te déguises en Sherlock Holmes lors de tes enquêtes. Quand je pense que tu tournais en ridicule cette bande d'otaku que nous avons croisé l'autre jour, sous prétexte qu'ils s'identifiaient à leurs idoles au point d'essayer de leur ressembler le plus possible… »

Le détective renifla d'un air méprisant.

« Ne me compares pas avec cette bande d'attardés, Kaito… Je n'essaye pas de m'identifier à une idole inaccessible pour compenser ma vie ratée. Contrairement à eux, je n'ai pas besoin de tout faire pour ressembler à mon maître à penser, je sait que je ne fait déjà qu'un avec lui. Ma tenue de travail est un hommage à mon père spirituel, pas un déguisement derrière lequel je dissimulerais mon incompétence. »

Un énième soupir franchit les lèvres de la scientifique tandis qu'elle se passa la main sur le visage pour dissimuler son expression affligée.

« Mon Dieu… Il existe quelqu'un de pire que lui… Je sens que je vais en faire des cauchemars… »

Le sourire de Kaito s'élargit légèrement tandis qu'Hakuba s'efforça de demeurer impassible.

. « Simple curiosité mais, comment avez-vous deviné que j'avais des origines anglaises? »

« Pour vous exprimer aussi bien en japonais, vous devez avoir vécu de nombreuses années dans ce pays, pourtant vous vous efforcez de porter une tenue qui correspondrait plus à une école privée anglaise qu'au lycée que vous devez fréquentez… J'en déduit que c'est une manière pour vous de revendiquer vos origines… Accessoirement, je suis métisse de mère anglaise pour ma part et nous partageons la même couleur de cheveux, donc à partir de là… »

Une légère lueur d'admiration illumina un instant les yeux d'Hakuba.

« Eh bien dites moi, mademoiselle, vous n'envisageriez pas de devenir détective dans les années à venir ? Vous avez le potentiel pour… »

Haibara renifla.

« Je me destine plutôt à la médecine… Ce genre de petit jeu est un exercice idéal pour apprendre à identifier la maladie d'un patient à partir des symptômes les plus infimes… Je trouve pour ma part qu'il est ridicule de s'en servir pour épater la galerie en jouant les Sherlock Holmes d'opérette… »

L'intérêt du métis pour la fillette se renforça en même temps que l'amusement de Kaito.

« Le docteur Bell avait un point de vue identique au vôtre… Dites moi, si vous devenez réellement médecin, est ce que vous ne seriez pas le genre de personne à administrer à un ami une petite pincée de l'alcaloïde le plus récent, non pas par malveillance mais par simple esprit scientifique, pour connaître exactement les effets du poison ? D'ailleurs, ne seriez vous pas prête à l'absorber vous-même dans ce but ? »

La chimiste sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine face aux paroles du détective. Est-ce qu'il l'avait démasqué ?

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

« Sherlock Holmes aurait agi de cette manière, et vous avez exprimé il y a quelques instants un point de vue quasi-identique à celui de son modèle historique… »

Haibara se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

« Vous êtes vraiment pire que lui… Enfin pour répondre à votre question… Non, ce n'est pas ce genre de médecin que j'ai envie de devenir, c'est même tout le contraire… Et je comprends de moins en moins ces idiots qui rêvent tous de devenir le nouveau Sherlock Holmes… »

La lueur de tristesse qui avait illuminé le regard de la fillette quand elle prononça ses mots ne passa pas inaperçue aux deux personnes qui l'écoutaient.

« Alors quel serait votre rêve, mademoiselle ? »

Ai leva un regard énigmatique vers Kaito avant de le tourner vers le faucon d'Hakuba.

« Mon rêve… J'ai passé l'âge d'avoir des rêves… Mais si je devais en avoir un, ce serait de devenir un oiseau… »

Tout en prononçant ses paroles, la chimiste caressa le faucon d'un air mélancolique.

« Pouvoir voler en toute liberté, sans plus aucune entrave, regarder de haut les villes où s'entassent ses méprisables humains et qui servent d'entonnoir à toutes leurs petites mesquineries… Oui, si je pouvais me réincarner, je voudrais devenir un oiseau… mais je ne suis…je ne serais jamais… »

Les derniers mots de la fillette se noyèrent dans un soupir désabusé.

« J'imagine que ça doit vous paraître ridicule… »

« Non, en un sens, on peut dire que je partage le même rêve… »

« Tiens donc voilà qui m'étonne de toi, Saguru… Si on m'avait dit que tu pouvais être d'humeur si poétique… »

Hakuba rendit son sourire narquois à Kaito.

« Disons que j'aimerais parfois être à la place de Watson, contrairement à moi, ses proies ne lui échappent jamais… Enfin bon, j'imagine que ce n'est qu'une question de semaines avant que je ne réalise mon rêve et devienne un oiseau… Un oiseau de proie qui aura refermé ses serres sur le petit rat blanc qui lui échappe depuis trop longtemps… »

Le lycéen scruta le détective d'un regard amusé.

« Tu devrais arrêter de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité, Saguru… Enfin, je ne vais pas trop me moquer de toi pour ça… Après tout, c'est le travail du magicien de persuader les gens, le temps d'un spectacle, que leurs rêves peuvent se réaliser…Et il n'y a pas de meilleur magicien que moi… Sans compter que…je partage le même rêve que toi et la demoiselle… »

Les deux métis se tournèrent vers le voleur d'un air intrigué.

« Tu rêverais de devenir un oiseau ? Toi ? »

Pour toute réponse, le magicien se pencha vers Haibara pour lui caresser les cheveux, avant d'en extraire une colombe qui se mit à battre frénétiquement des ailes avant de se poser sur la main de son maître.

« Sauf que moi, je préférerais devenir une colombe… Oui, devenir une de ces colombes qui émerveillent toujours mon public quand je les fais surgir de nulle part… Ces colombes dont ton cher Watson n'est jamais arrivé à faire son petit déjeuner malgré tous ses efforts… »

Tandis qu'ils se fixaient mutuellement, les deux volatiles partagèrent un regard identique à ceux des deux personnes sur lesquels ils étaient perchés. Watson se serait sûrement empressé de détromper Kaito en fondant sur sa protégée si Haibara ne l'en empêchait pas en s'interposant entre lui et sa proie, qu'elle caressait en même temps que lui.

« Et vous, mademoiselle ? Quel type d'oiseau aimeriez-vous devenir ? »

La chimiste baissa les yeux avec un air attristé.

« Dans une vie antérieure, j'ai vécu sous la forme d'un corbeau, j'aimerais essayer de devenir un autre type d'oiseau… »

Kaito lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

« Dans ce cas, autant devenir une colombe… Si le noir vous déplaît tant que ça, optez pour un blanc immaculé… »

Haibara secoua la tête avec un regard désabusée.

« La blancheur ne me conviendra jamais… Et puis une colombe ne peut pas échapper éternellement à ses poursuivants et finira inévitablement par se faire déchiqueter par leurs serres… Non, je pense que je vais plutôt essayer de devenir comme ce pauvre Watson… Après tout nous avons déjà tant en commun… Et le rôle de chasseur me convient mieux que celui de gibier… »

Le lycéen renifla face à l'expression triomphante qui s'afficha sur le visage de son camarade.

« Quel points communs partagez vous avec lui ? Et pourquoi l'appelez-vous ce «pauvre » Watson ? »

Un sourire narquois plissa les lèvres de la scientifique.

« Nous sommes nés en Angleterre tout les deux, nous sommes tout les deux associés à la couleur grise… Lui par la couleur de ses plumes, moi par mon nom de famille… Et surtout nous dissimulons notre vraie nature derrière un nom qui n'est pas le nôtre… Parce qu'au cas où vous l'ignoreriez, votre docteur Watson est une demoiselle, c'est visible à la couleur de son plumage… »

Kaito secoua la tête avec une expression goguenarde devant l'air désappointé du détective.

« Et tu ne voulais pas me croire quand je ne cessais de te le répéter, Saguru… »

« Cela ne me dérange en aucune façon que mon docteur Watson soit une demoiselle… Et après tout, je te l'avait déjà dit quand tu m'as fait la remarque, Watson est un nom de famille, pas un prénom, donc il pourrait très bien s'appliquer à une femme… »

Les chamailleries entre les deux lycéens ressemblait tellement à celle qu'elle avait avec Kudo que la similitude arracha un sourire ironique à la fillette. Peut-être que ce n'était pas le détective qui lui ressemblait le plus…

« D'un autre côté, même si je sait que je ne pourrais jamais devenir une colombe… Je crois que c'est pourtant cela que je désirerais le plus… Oui, qu'on ne m'associe ni à la noirceur, ni à la grisaille… Ce serait cela mon rêve… Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve et rien de plus… Rien de plus… »

Haibara leva un regard dépourvu de la moindre trace d'illusion vers le magicien qui avait entrepris d'écarter doucement une des mèches de ses cheveux écarlate.

« Vous savez, c'est mon travail d'aider les gens à croire de nouveau en leur rêves… Parfois, il m'arrive même de les aider à les réaliser… »

« J'ai passé l'âge de croire en la magie…comme de croire en mes rêves… »

Les deux lycéens soupirèrent de concert.

« Vous me semblez bien mature pour votre âge…Trop mature… Pour un peu, j'aurait l'impression d'être assis à côté d'une Alice qui aurait vidé jusqu'à la dernière goutte le flacon au goulot duquel était accroché l'injonction « BOIS MOI »…sans pour autant avoir trouvé la petite boite de verre contenant le gâteau qui lui rendrait sa taille si elle le mangeait… »

Une lueur mélancolique illumina les yeux de la chimiste quand elle les leva vers le détective.

« Oui… Je serais parfaite dans le rôle d'Alice… Mais ce n'est pas au pays des merveilles que ma taille m'emprisonne, oh non… Enfin, j'ai beau dire ça, je suis sans doute plus proche de Peter Pan… Un enfant qui ne veux pas grandir parce qu'il a trop peur des souffrances qui l'attendent s'il le faisait…et qui a entraîné la pauvre petite Wendy dans sa bêtise… »

« Eh bien… Curieusement, moi je vous verrais plutôt dans le rôle de Wendy… C'est juste que vous n'avez pas encore rencontré un Peter pan capable de vous convaincre que vous pouviez vous envoler si vous aviez la force de croire en vos rêves… »

Haibara conserva son expression désabusée quand elle se tourna vers le magicien.

« Et si la petite Wendy avait envie de rester dans le pays imaginaire avec Peter pan ? Au point de ne pas vouloir apprendre à voler pour regagner Londres… où elle finira par grandir, si bien qu'un jour, elle ne pourra plus le revoir… Alors que c'est la seule personne qui lui donne envie de croire en ses rêves… »

« Mais peut-être que Peter Pan aura envie de regagner le monde des adultes avec vous… »

La chimiste secoua la tête.

« Oh que non, la fée clochette l'en empêchera… Mais peut-être que c'est celui là mon vrai rôle après tout… Celui de la petite fée jalouse qui empêche son ami de voler de nouveau pour aller retrouver Wendy… »

Un silence pesant suivit le murmure de la petite fille mélancolique avant d'être brisé par Hakuba.

« Pour en revenir à votre rêve… Est-ce que vous avez choisi entre devenir une des colombes de Kaito ou mon docteur Watson ? »

« Aucune des deux propositions ne me tente… Si je deviens réellement un oiseau, ce ne serait pas pour devenir l'animal de compagnie d'un détective d'opérette ou d'un petit magicien de foire… »

Les deux rivaux partagèrent le même sourire où la déception se mêlait à l'amusement.

« C'est curieux… C'est bien la première fois que je trouve des personnes à qui je peux confier sincèrement mon rêve… Même si ce n'est que le rêve idiot d'une petite fille qui devra bien se réveiller un jour ou l'autre… »

Kaito adressa un sourire énigmatique à la fillette taciturne.

« Peut-être que c'est parce que nous partageons tout les trois le même rêve… »

Le sourire d'Hakuba semblait dépourvu de la présomption qu'il exprimait habituellement quand il baissa les yeux vers la chimiste.

« …ou peut-être parce que chacune des trois personnes réunis ici est la seule capable de comprendre les deux autres… »

« Vous pouvez me comprendre, moi ? »

L'expression narquoise d'Haibara contrastait avec la tristesse de son regard quand elle le leva vers le magicien.

« Est-ce que vous avez déjà perdu un être cher ? L'être le plus précieux qui puisse exister pour vous ? Quelqu'un qui, en plus d'être le membre de votre famille le plus proche de vous, serait la seule personne capable de vous donner envie de croire en vos rêves ?

A l'étonnement de la scientifique le lycéen acquiesça à sa question.

« Et vous, monsieur le détective ? Est ce que vous avez déjà trahi la seule personne capable de vous donner de nouveau envie de croire en vos rêves en l'enfermant dans une prison ? Une prison dont vous refusez de lui donner la clé parce que vous êtes trop égoïste pour la libérer et renoncer de cette façon à vos rêves? »

Là encore, l'interlocuteur de la chimiste acquiesça.

« Vous savez, vous ne devriez pas faire la même erreur que cette idiot… Ouvrez la porte de la cage où vous avez enfermé votre ami si vous en avez l'occasion… »

Baissant la tête, Haibara se mit à soupirer.

« Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la clé capable d'ouvrir la porte de cette cage… Et même si je l'avais fait, je ne pense pas que je m'en servirais… Si j'ouvre ma boite de Pandore, mon espérance s'en échappera… et finira par mourir dans ce monde cruel… »

« Et si vous ne brisez pas cette maudite boite de Pandore, elle y mourra lentement… Je parle d'expérience, il vaut mieux briser ce genre de prison qui a englouti les espérances de trop de personnes… »

Haibara scruta le magicien d'un regard impénétrable avant de soupirer.

« Si j'ouvre la porte de ma cage, l'idiot qui la partage avec moi s'envolera pour aller roucouler avec sa petite colombe…en laissant derrière lui ce chétif petit corbeau… »

« Et qu'est ce qui vous empêcherais de sortir de cette cage pour vous envoler vous aussi ? »

La fillette adressa un énième sourire désabusé au détective.

« Lorsqu'un oiseau est resté toute sa vie enfermé dans une cage, il n'en sortira plus jamais, même si on lui en ouvre la porte… »

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Parce que ses ailes se sont atrophiées avec le temps et qu'il a perdu la possibilité de voler en toute liberté…Malheureusement pour lui, cela ne l'empêche pas de désirer le faire malgré tout…Alors qu'il n'a aucune chance d'y arriver… »

Haibara épousseta sa robe après s'être levé du banc.

« Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez… Je dois m'en aller pour essayer de retrouver la clé de cette cage… Si je ne me dépêche pas de le faire, celui qui l partage avec moi finir par y perdre ses ailes lui aussi… Et à ce moment là, il sera trop tard…Beaucoup trop tard… »

Les yeux du détective se plissèrent légèrement tandis qu'il fixa la fillette d'un air intrigué.

« Pourtant, si cela finit par arriver, il restera dans cette cage avec vous, et c'est votre souhait le plus cher, non ? »

« Je peux le forcer à partager cette cage avec moi, oui… Mais ce que je voudrais, c'est qu'il désire y rester avec moi, de son plein gré… Si je tente de figer le cours du temps indéfiniment, il finira par me haïr pour ça… Quiconque se révolte contre le cours du temps finit inévitablement en être puni pour ça… Et si je désire plus que tout avoir un ami avec moi dans cette cage, je ne veux pas la partager avec un bourreau… »

Sur ses paroles énigmatiques, la petite fille s'éloigna doucement sans se retourner.

« Strange little girl… Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas né un peu plus tôt…ou que je ne soit pas né un peu plus tard… On dirait bien que, cette fois, c'est Alice et non le lapin blanc qui est en retard… »

Le détective souligna ses paroles en soulevant et en refermant le couvercle de sa montre gousset.

« Oui, vraiment dommage, j'en aurait bien fait mon docteur Watson…Enfin, je pourrais toujours en faire mon Wiggins… »

Kaito adressa un sourire narquois à son vieil ennemi.

« Tu ferais mieux d'y renoncer… Pour ce que j'en sais, elle sert déjà d'irregular à un autre imbécile fanatique de Holmes… »

« Ainsi, tu l'avais déjà rencontré auparavant ? »

Le sourire moqueur du voleur s'élargit.

« Non… Je peux t'assurer que non… »

« Je vois, c'est Kaito qui ne l'avait pas rencontré jusqu'à aujourd'hui… »

Demeurant impassible face à la provocation du détective, le lycéen laissa son regard errer sur le seul nuage grisâtre que les rayons du soleil n'avaient pas encore fait se dissiper…

« Peut-être que je devrais la convaincre de rejoindre le fan club du Kid… »

« Renonces-y… Elle avait beau arborer l'expression la plus méprisante possible lorsqu'elle nous a parlé de ce détective, je peux te dire, rien qu'à la manière dont elle s'était mise à caresser Watson à ces moments là, que ce joyau là est entre les mains d'un de mes collègues… »

Kaito renifla.

« Et alors ? Comme si c'était la première fois que le Kid dérobait quelque chose à un détective… »

Hakuba se leva avant d'adresser un sourire moqueur à Kaito.

« A mon avis, le kid devrait renoncer à ce forfait… Cette colombe là ne se mettra pas à tourner autour de lui quand il commettra ses vols… Et tu ferais mieux d'y renoncer aussi, Kaito… Même Toichi Kuroba n'aurait pas pu faire croire à cette petite fille que la magie existe…Alors toi… »

Le lycéen se leva à son tour après avoir rendu son sourire au détective.

« Tu me dit ça…Mais pourtant, on dirait que toi non plus tu n'as pas renoncé à devenir son Sherlock Holmes… Je pense que Shinichi Kudo sera le seul à qui elle accordera cet honneur…même si elle ne le reconnaîtra jamais devant lui…»

Saguru tressaillit légèrement en entendant le nom de celui qui avait reçu à sa place le titre qu'il convoitait tant.

« Je vois… Mais cela ne me décourage pas d'avoir un adversaire de cette taille à me confronter…Après tout, Mycroft avait beau surpasser son petit frère sur le plan de l'observation et de la déduction, il était trop paresseux et casanier pour pouvoir vraiment le détrôner dans le monde des détectives… Et je sens que mon grand frère n'a pas fourni beaucoup d'effort pour retenir cette petite Irène Adler auprès de lui… Je pourrais avoir ma chance… »

« Si un détective d'opérette pourrait avoir sa chance auprès de cette petite Wendy… Je ne vois pas pourquoi moi, ou le Kid, devrions renoncer à devenir son Peter Pan… »

Les deux adversaires se fixèrent mutuellement d'un regard de défi avant que le même sourire complice ne plisse leurs lèvres.

« Nous verrons bien, j'ai bien envie d'inverser les rôles…et de voler un joyau au Kid… »

« Et pour ma part, je pense que rien ne ferait plus plaisir au Kid que de battre un détective sur son propre terrain… Nous verrons bien lequel de nous deux battra son grand frère à plate couture… »

Hakuba fixa Kaito avec une expression légèrement intriguée.

« Ton grand frère ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Tu es détective, non ? Alors à toi de le deviner…. »

Une fois de plus, le sourire narquois du voleur arracha un soupir au détective.

----:----

Notes de l'auteur :

Watson est une demoiselle : Icka M Chif a fait remarquer que, si l'on se fiait à la couleur de ses plumes dans l'anime, le faucon d'Hakuba était une femelle… Je n'ai pas pris la peine de vérifier dans la mesure où l'idée m'amusait autant que lui (Ou elle ?), et qu'elle m'arrangeait beaucoup pour cette histoire, alors je l'ai prise comme argent comptant…

Alice et Haibara : Bah au cas très improbable où vous l'ignoreriez, Alice grandit et rapetisse plusieurs fois dans Alice au pays des merveilles… Ca fait un bout de temps que l'idée de mélanger l'univers d'Aoyama avec celui de Lewis Carroll m'amuse… Je sens que je vais reprendre l'idée dans mes autres fics.

L'être cher trahi par Hakuba : Pour plus de détails, cf. ma fic Magic Kaito, Une chose précieuse.

Wiggins : C'est le chef des irregular, la petite bande de gamins des rues qui servent d'auxiliaires à Sherlock Holmes.

Le grand frère du Kid : Bon alors petit spoiler en provenance des tomes qui ne sont pas encore sorti en France… C'est Yusaku Kudo, le père de Shinichi, qui est à l'origine du surnom du voleur… Ce qui fait que lorsque Toichi Kuroba (Le père de Kaito et le tout premier Kid) a rencontré Shinichi (âgée de sept ans à l'époque), il l'a surnommé grand frère (Puisque Yusaku était, en un sens, le père du Kid)… Bon, rien ne prouve pour le moment que Kaito soit au courant de cette petite histoire, mais après tout, on peut très bien imaginer qu'il ait fini par l'apprendre… Par exemple, en tombant sur un carnet de bord laissé par le Kid dans sa cachette secrète à la maison des Kuroba. Le parallèle avec la situation d'Hakuba (Puisque Shinichi est en sens son grand frère à lui aussi) m'amusait alors…

Voilà, voilà… je crois que j'ai fait le tour des points qui pouvait paraître obscur…

On peut lire cette fic comme un one-shot, un complément à Roses are red qui éclaire le comportement d'Haibara et de Kaito lors de la pièce de théâtre…ou la première partie d'une romance Hakuba/Haibara/Kaito… Oui, je crois que ça me tenterait bien d'en écrire une…ou bien je peux écrire une romance Haibara/Kaito et une romance Hakuba/Ai… Je me tâte…

Enfin bon, j'espère, comme d'habitude, que cette fic aura été agréable à lire. ;)


End file.
